Inerasable Sin
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Love is like a sin, in some ways, because you can lust after it. And once you commit it, you can't go back. And they have committed the wonderful sin. A oneshot based on the English tranlation of Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade. SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade.

Author's Note: Well, first off, I'd like to say that this is NOT a songfic, although small words from the song will be named. The inspiration came from the song Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade (which to me is the best FMA ending next to Lost Heaven by Larcenciel from the movie XD). The story is based off the English translation for the song (better to understand it that way). If you want to read the translation yourself to follow along, go to Anime Lyrics and look up the song.

To prevent confusion, the parts are separated out based on each stanza of the song. But, either way, enjoy!

Inerasable Sin

Part 1: Usual Sight

"I can see you in the shadows, you know. And I'm glad you're there," she said as she smiled, her grip on her kunai faltering. She could tell he was smirking, "Oh? And what if I decide to come out into the light?" She didn't reply; the answer was painstakingly obvious that it didn't need to be explained. He came out, black hair shining in the moonlight, and her smile brightened as she released a deep, relaxing breath.

Part 2: Strong A Strength

"You've changed, so I've heard," he said, coming closer, her back still to him. That's how she wanted it; she didn't want to see his face right away. No, she would wait, wait for the right moment to look at him.

"So have you. I can tell without even seeing you."

"You're not as weak anymore," he said, a hand starting to reach out and touch her. She moved a step up, back still towards him. "I used to falter and make mistakes, but not anymore. I won't allow myself to get hurt...at least emotionally. Physically, well, a given," she said, a small chuckle erupting from her sarcasm.

"Emotionally, huh? Does that mean you give up on love? Love hurts, you know."

"I know, but..."

Part 3: I Believe In This Love

"But?"

"But I still believe in it. I live for it."

He looked at her, reaching out to touch her again. She allowed his hand to grasp her shoulder, to move to run down her bright pink hair, even more so in the moonlight. "Live for love, huh? That sounds somewhat pathetic," he said as his arms now moved to embrace her around her neck. "Maybe, but it's what keeps me going," she said, "Even if it never comes true, I'll still believe in it. Sure, it's a painful wound to bare, but all wounds heal eventually."

He questioned her, "An unhealed wound?"

Part 4: Deep In My Chest

"Love is like a sin, in some ways, because you can lust after it. Lust is a deadly sin that all commit one time in their life. And once you commit it, you can't go back. You just have to keep walking on, even if it hurts you, deep down inside, in your heart."

"A sin that can't be erased."

"Now you've gotten it."

Part 5: Vivid Blueness

Her hands moved to rest upon his, tightly together around her neck as his chin rested on her head. "I believe...I can relate to you there," he said. He didn't see it, but he knew that she looked puzzled. "I loved someone, but then I lost them to a stupid mistake. I can remember seeing the evening blue sky that night when I made it. It was so bright that night for some odd reason, one I still can't understand," he explained, inhaling deeply to catch the scent of strawberries from her shampoo.

"Heh...so even you loved someone."

"Hn."

She only smiled, "As curious as I am to know who it was, I'm not going to ask. Save the trouble that way, I guess." He didn't respond as he took in another deep breath.

"You already know who."

Part 6: Blooming Flowers

"I do?"

"Yes," he said, releasing her. "Will you look at me now? I want to see the face I haven't seen in years," he requested, taking one step back. She contemplated it, the thoughts of her decision running like water through her mind. She held in her breath as she turned around, her eyes looking up so jade met onyx. He smirked, a hand gently grabbing a strand of her hair and twirled it around. "As pink as the flowers of your namesake...always a beauty even in the dead of winter. All of Konoha knew that, and loved you for it, you know," he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

She smiled, but she moved so that her hair left his hand. "I guess," she replied, her eyes leaving his for a second to blink before locking again. "Do you believe in only love?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

"Depends. Do you still make sacrifices in the name of revenge?"

"I only believe in one thing."

"So do I."

Part 7: Melt Together

His other hand reached out for hers, their fingers entwining together. "And you believe in love," he said bluntly. "And you believe in revenge," she replied, her free hand now resting on the hand still cupping her face. He smirked, "Not revenge anymore. Something else, completely different. And as you said...love can be a sin and once we commit the sin we can't go back."

Part 8: Waves Of The World

He leaned in so his lips neared her ear, almost chuckling when she let out a small gasp. "Revenge has already been done," he whispered. Her hand squeezed harder on his, and he smirked as he moved back and rested his forehead against hers. "Hard to believe, isn't it? That I'm in love with someone," he said, his hand leaving her cheek, taking her hand and placing it on his chest, above his heart, "It took time to realize it, but I am, and have been for awhile."

She continued to stare at him, her jade eyes still full of curiosity, puzzlement, and wondering. He smiled, an actual smile, as his lips neared hers.

"And can you guess who?"

"W-who?"

"Someone with hair as beautiful as the flowers in her namesake."

She held in her breath as their lips brushed. He whispered against them, "You."

Part 9: Unbandaged Wound

Their lips met, eyes closed as the feeling consumed them. It was their first, and they each doubted it would be the last. In her heart, she could feel a tight embrace over her, like a bandage over a heavy wound. The bandage of love, belief, and life.

Her hands left his and her arms wrapped themselves over her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Their embrace tightened as their kiss deepened.

Part 10: Connected Forever

Their lips parted as they each took in a needed breath. Eyes opened for jade and onyx to collide, and their lips each formed a smile of their own. "Is that your proof?" she asked in a quiet whisper. He only gave a small grunt as his lips met hers once again quickly. "I'll take that as a yes then," she said with a small laugh in her voice.

His hands entwined with hers and he moved away, looking up at the moon. "From this point on, we move forward. Our sin has already been done. She looked on with him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Yes."

He looked down at her. "I want to know something."

She looked up at him, a brow lifted in questioning, "What is it?"

"Will you stay by my side, and let me protect you, love you, and hold you whenever you're hurt?"

"Yes."

"Will you be with me until the end?"

"Yes."

"Will you become my wife then, when the time is right?"

She smiled, "Yes, I will." He smirked as he kissed her again.

"Good."

"Heh...I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

_Darling_


End file.
